A Message For Me?
by alittleflovver
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a 15 year old in year 9 of Fairy Academy. Nobody knows her. She liked it like that. Until one day she started getting mysterious text messages . Curious to who he was she ends up continuing to message him in the hopes of him telling his identity, but what happens next? What happens when she finds out who he is?
1. Text Pals

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA EVRRYONE KNOWS THAT (unless you don't in which case...awkwardd ;-;)**

~~~εиנσy~

The wifi isn't working again dammit.

"Ugh" I sighed and laid back on my bed. I was just about to respond to a message from my internet friend Levy but the internet crashed and it couldn't go through.

I turned to my phone and unlocked it to see two messages from my friend Lisanna, I say friend but we're just lab partners. Until now I was completely unknown in the school, I didn't do any extra curricular and I never recited in classes not to mention never entering contests. But most of that's out of fear, if I ever went out to do something that would make me known I'd be way to scared of people's opinions and how they would see me, plus I'd probably screw up and do something wrong. It was way more safe to stay the way I was now.

It was 1 AM in Japan and I was talking to Levy who lived in London so it was 4 PM there. I love Levy, she was the only person who understood me.

I tried refreshing the page but it still would say "webpage not found"

I guess it's time to fall asleep.

I turned my laptop off and plopped on my bed and glanced at my phone before I shut my eyes. I wanted to wait a minute until I fall asleep. It was 1:34 AM now and I waited for the minute.

1:35 AM came but I heard my phone ring. It was a text from an unknown number.

**"Hey, how are you, love? I know its 1 AM but since I got your number I couldn't help but text you right away. I hope you don't mind"**

I thought twice of replying but I thought of the possibility of him being a total stalker. My phone rang again

**"I go to your school, Fairy Academy right?"**

This could totally just be a wrong number right?

**"I think you got the wrong number sorry"** I typed in. He replied immediately

**"No I don't think so, your Lucy right?"**

I typed again **"You're* its you're, theres a difference between the two"**

My phone buzzed

**"Gosh, sorry! But you're Lucy right?"**

I replied** "Yes, but who are you?"**

**"I would tell you but, its not the time, i will someday though"** he texted back

**"Well that's too bad, are you in one of my classes?"**

**"Yes, but you hardly talk to me anyway so"**

**"I never talk to anyone"**

**"Yeah, i see that, why though?"**

I saw his text and looked at the clock, it was about to be 2 AM so I thought I needed to go to sleep.

**"I'll answer that...tomorrow, I need to sleep, goodnight"** I typed it in and put my phone down. I didn't hear anything after that so I proceeded to putting my blanket on me. It was weird getting messages like that. But I don't know it made me feel...giddy? I have no idea how to feel about this, I think i'll just think about it tomorrow, it's crowding my head.

~~~εиנσy~

I woke up by the sound of my phone.

**"Good morning, Lucy xx"** the text read.

I laughed, now thats a good way to start the day.

I got up and did my usual morning routine, I got out and had a shower, changed my clothes, did my make-up, ate breakfast and went out.

I caught the bus to school and sat at my usual spot. The bus sort of had seating arrangements. Most of the delinquents and cool kids were seated at the back and the nerds at the front. I sort of just settled for seat in the middle with no one next to me, I was pretty lucky to have no one on the sit near me, that saved me from the small talk and the awkward silences between conversations, and oh, did I mention that I am completely awkward in social situations, that's one of the reasons why I'm anti-social.

I am completely hopeless, basically.

I heard my phone ring

**"Are you at school yet?"**

**"Not yet im on the bus, but listen, are you ever gonna tell me who you are?"** I typed in

**"Not yet, love"** he replied.

Gosh, who the hell is this?

I put my phone back in my pocket and place my hand upon my chin while waiting for the bus to arrive at school.

We stopped at a few more stops until we arrived at the school. I got to my class a little after and said hi to Lisanna once I saw her. I am so awkward.

~~~εиנσy~

It was English, and gosh was it boring.

Ms. Aries was really nice, but really really boring. She kept stuttering and to be honest her voice was way too soft for me to hear. Sometimes I fall asleep by the sound of her voice.

My phone buzzed.

**"English is so boring"** it read

I looked around to see if anyone had their phones out. My phone vibrated again

**"aww, you're so cute looking for me, just wait a while okay? You'll soon know who I am"** it read.

I put my phone away, seriously I really want to know who this is

The bell rang, I suddenly got so startled.

"Okay, now don't forget your homework" she said as most of us left. I ran a bit behind.

"Oh, um, Lucy!" Ms. Aries stopped me.

I looked up "Um, yeah?"

"Listen, u-um, Lucy you're a good student, really! But I really think you could do better. I really recomend a tutor for you" she said

Well crap, I'm flunking in english as well.

"Oh, okay I understand. Sure I'll tell Virgo" I said

"G-Great!" She said

I walked out of the room and proceed to my locker. I got out my phone and played a song. There's no way I'm getting a tutor though, I don't think they care enough for that.

I got my books and just as I was going to my next class...I bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry sorry," I said, my books feel so I went to get them, he help as well.

When I looked up I saw pink hair. Who the hell has pink hair?

"Be careful next time" he said as he gave me the rest of my books.

I realized it was Natsu Dragneel, he was known for being a delinquent, I don't trust him. I was actually quite surprised when he actually helped me to get my books

~~~εиנσy~

I got a message from him again, it's really hard to find out who he was exactly.

Or maybe this was just a prank.

**"Hey, Luce. Can I call you that? xx"**

I sighed.

**"Sure"** I texted back

**"Hey you didn't answer my question last night"**

I scrolled on my phone, looking for his question I totally forgot.

**"Oh that? Why"** I answered

**"Nothing I was just curious"** he replied. After he replied he was still typing.

**"But if you're not comfortable about answering that it's fine. I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want to love xx"**

I did a half-smile. I have no idea who this was but my gosh he is so sweet.

**"Thanks"** I replied

**"No problem xx"**

**"Hey um, when are you ever gonna tell me who you are?"** I typed in.

**"Soon, love xx"**

Okay I'm starting to cringe.

**"Gosh can you please stop calling me love?"**

He replied "**Why, love?" **

**"Okay now you're just annoying"**

**"Haha, sorry, love ;-)"**

That wink face made it even worse.

**"STOP"** I texted back

**"Why? whats so wrong?"**

**"I don't know! just...stop"**

**"sure...love"**

**"OH MY GOSH"**

We texted a bit more after that, I don't know why but it was really fun.

Before I knew it it was 1AM, I guess I've been having too much fun.

**"It's 1AM, I should go to sleep."** I replied.

**"Aw, but it's just 1"**

**"Just 1? What are you nocturnal?"**

**"No, but I do want to keep talking to you"**

I chuckled, that was cheesy.

**"Then do something to keep me awake"** I replied

I didn't see any replies from him after that, but something came up on my screen.

_An unknown number is calling you..._

~~~εиנσy~

_** Author's Note:**_

_**Yep, I'm leaving it here, haha xP Sorry! I hope you enjoyed! I don't know but I think this was a bit crap...meh you tell me! xD**_

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr: pasteriu .tumblr .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

**_Don't forget review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

_**~Pani **_


	2. Escaping Reality

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN FAIRY TAIL, LOL JOKES IT BELONGS IT HIRO MASHIMA HEHE ^_^**

~~~εиנσy~

I froze.

Why is he calling me?!

I took a deep breath, and answered.

"Hello?"

"Well hello, love" he said.

I laughed "Why did you call me?"

"I wanted to keep you up" he said

"That's a good method, I nearly dropped the phone" I chuckled

We talked a bit more after that.

It was nice to know that the person I was messaging had a voice.

I felt like I was one step closer to finding out who this was.

One step closer to finding his face.

~~~εиנσy~

"OH MY GOD TODAY IS THE DAY" I saw Levy tweet me.

Levy was going to Japan today for holiday and her parents told her she could meet me! This would be the first time I'm meeting one of my internet friends. I'm so excited!

I couldn't sleep at all! But that was okay I had my secret admirer keep me company.

"IKR IM READY TO HUG U" I typed in.

I smiled, just to think the person that always made my day is finally comming to see me! I feel like I'm meeting Stephan Book himself! Well not as good but close enough.

I'm ready for school, I got my bag said bye to Virgo and went to the bus stop.

Once the bus got there I got on immediately and went to my usual spot.

A few minutes later the bus stopped again. This house was new, maybe it was a new student.

The door opened and I swear I saw a glance of pink hair. He walked in the aisle.

"Hey, Natsu! S'bit weird seeing you on the bus!" Gray exclaimed, Gray was another delinquent, but he hated Natsu, no idea why but I think it's because of the rumor that Natsu made out with Gray's ex Cana. But I have no idea

Natsu didn't speak but instead scanned the bus, as if he was finding something. His eyes stopped at me.

"You" he said "Anyone sitting there?" he asked.

I froze.

He sighed. He went ahead and sat next to me.

Oh god out of all the seats he picked the one next to me.

"What are you looking?" he stated

I found myself unconsciously looking at him.

"S-sorry" I managed to spit out.

"Tch" he said as he put his earphones on.

I found myself looking at him. I heard the music he was listening to, I think it was "iDeparture/i" by iScandal/i. I think my ovaries just bled, I love Scandal

I subconsciously smiled.

He was closing his eyes, head bumping lightly to the beat of the song. He took off one of the earphones and gestured his hand to me.

"Here" he said "We might as well pretend to be friends for these idiots." he continued.

Only now did I notice the whispering that was behind me.

After glancing swiftly behind me I grabbed the earphone and placed it in my ear.

~~~εиנσy~

We all stepped out of the bus and quickly went to our classes.

I sighed, my first class was English. This was the only class my secret admirer and I share.

It's still weird saying that

"secret admirer"

Why in the world would someone like me get admired by? I'm a failure why can't he see that?/p

Still I can't get over the fact that he called me last night, it was unbelievable really. I ended up staying awake until 3AM, who needs sleep anyway?

But seriously lately I've been so sleep deprived and I think that's why I'm flunking in some subjects, and speaking of flunking, i have english as my first subject, oh gosh why?

~~~εиנσy~

My phone vibrated

**"why is this subject so boring?"** he texted me

I laughed.

**"ikr, why do i find it boring when i need this bc i want to be a writer?"** I typed in, hiding my phone from Ms. Aries

**"you want to be a writer?"**

**"i haven told you about that? well yea i do, but it's not like its gonna happen"** I sighed, it was never going to happen.

**"negative thoughts always get in the way of happiness"** I nearly snorted, how cliche was this.

**"its not negative, its realistic"**

**"but you don't need to be realistic to be a writer, isn't that why we don't get bored when reading a book because we somehow escape reality?"** I read, I put my phone back in my pocket, I don't know how to respond to that.

Maybe he was right.

I mean to escape reality is what everyone wants right? Or maybe everyone just wants for reality to be...better?

I have no idea anymore.

**"but seriously have u written anything?"** my phone buzzed

**"nothing worth getting published, but hey im working on it"**

I looked around the room to see if anyone was on their phone, and again I didn't see anyone.

**"im sure you'll think of something ;)"** oh god that wink

I giggled quietly and put my phone back in my pocket.

~~~εиנσy~

"LEEVYYY!" I shrieked

"LUCY HOLY CRAP!"

We ran to each other and I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist, slightly lifting her up causing her to kick backwards and forward but still not hurting me!/p

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT YOUR ACTUALLY HERE!" I screamed

"ME TOO AHHH"/p

I smiled. For real this time!

After we calmed down we decided to go for bubble tea. I ordered a wintermelon one and she went for a new flavor called salted caramel.

We sat down after getting our drinks and we talked about stuff. I told her about the secret admirer. She acted pretty normal about it and warned me that this might be a prank an I told her I knew that, I really didn't want her to be worried.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Levy said. She looked down at her bag and got out a box wrapped in pastel pink wrapping paper.

"Here you go!" She smiled and handed it to me

I blushed because I didn't get her anything.

"Thank you! But I didn't get you anything!"

"It's okay! You can just buy me something!" she smiled "Open it!"

I ripped the wrapping paper open and inside was a blue polaroid camera!

"Oh my gosh Levy you didn't" I said, ripping the wrapping paper even more.

"I did! I did" she spoke nodding and smiling.

I laughed. "Is there any film in it?" I asked.

"Yes! There's about 10 in there, sorry I couldn't get you anymore!"

"Oooh let's take a picture!"

"No don't! Take the first picture with someone special! Maybe your secret admirer?" she teased

I giggled "Thanks so much holy cow"

We went out for a while and I gave her a totoro and hatsune miku plushie. I know its no polaroid but she loves studio ghibli and vocaloid so good enough.

Once we had to go we had a little bit of a cry because we won't see each other in while since she's going back to the U.K.

"I'll miss you a lot Levy"

"I'll miss you more Lucy" she said tearing up again

"Oh no don't cry"

"It's okay! I won't I won't!"

"I love you!" I said and hugged her.

"Love you too!" she hugged back/p

We let go and breathed in and out.

"Last hug" I hugged her and let go

**(A/N: big hero 6 reference yea *sobs eternally*)**

"Bye!" I said and walked away, looking back at her.

She makes me so happy I'm glad I found her.

~~~εиנσy~

I got home and went on the internet again. You know the usual.

I sighed looking at the time, it was half past midnight. I closed my laptop and went to cover myself up in my duvet.

Needless to say I couldn't sleep.

I got my phone out and texted him

**"mind making me fall asleep?"** I typed in

**"you're coming to the wrong person for that"** laughed

He called me after that.

"Hello beautiful" he said

"Right back at you gorgeous" flirting couldn't hurt right?

We talked a bit more, he was really lovely

I think I like him.

Maybe...

No, thats not possible.

"Well I'm getting sleepy" I said

"Already? Aw"

"Goodnight"

I shut my eyes.

"Goodnight Luce" and with that I fell asleep.

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's note:**_

_**HEY LOOK PANI UPDATED YAAAY ^_^ i hope u like itttt :) give me inspiration to update faster please? ily all *throws love hearts at you***_

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr: pasteriu . tumblr . com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

**_Don't forget review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

_**~Pani**_


	3. From Place To Place

_**Author's note:**_

_**I forgot to mention that Lucy's mother is still alive :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA IF IT BELONGED TO ME NALU WOULD BE CANON**

~~~εиנσy~

"Princess are you ready?" Virgo spoke.

To be honest I wasn't entirely ready. But I was excited.

It's been 2 years since I've seen my mom and dad. They're these big company bosses and travel a lot. When I was little they took me everywhere they went but when I was twelve I decided I wanted to stay in Japan because I thought it'd be nice to stay in one place that I would call home and finally have a best friend.

That best friend thing still isn't happening anytime soon, well, except for Levy of course.

They were starting up a new division in Switzerland and they, both of my parents, had to make sure it started off okay hence the two years that we didn't see each other. No phone calls or anything. But they're coming back this year and taking a break from all the travelling.

We were making our way to the airport at 4AM, I decided to not go to school today since this was sort of a big day. Virgo didn't mind and plus I already told my teachers and they were fine with it.

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said.

We stepped in the car and drove to the airport. It was a few hours of me listening to music and looking out at the sky. We got off and it the plane just landed so we only had to wait a short while.

I decided to go to a vending machine first but I recived a text

**_"good morning gorgeous xx"_**

It was him again.

**_"mornin' although I was already awake since 4AM_**_**"**_ i typed in

_**"really why?"**_

_**"my parents are coming back to Japan today so im fetching them from the airport"**_

_**"cool, well have fun xx"**_

I put my phone back in my pocket.

I made my way back to Virgo and there they were, my runaway parents.

"Lucy!" My mom exclaimed

I ran over to her and she hug me tightly. Mom's hugs were great. Her arms were wrapped a little higher than usual people put their arms because she's smaller than most people. She would wave her hand up and down your back and her hug was always comforting, but my dad's hugs were different than her's.

My dad's hugs were more distant. He wouldn't wrap his arms around you he would just place hands around your back patting slightly, but it was really warm. Like a big warm marshmallow.

**_(A/N: big hero 6 refrence again soz)_**

"I've missed you" my mother said letting go of me

"I've missed you as well" I smiled

~~~εиנσy~

We got home and immediately I changed my clothes into something less comfortable. My parents were having this huge welcome back party. So here I am in a white dress with spaghetti straps and frills at the ends of the dress and I had my hair up in a bun. I'm not used to this anymore.

I'm sitting here next to my dog, patiently waiting for something to happen.

**_"hey love xx"_**

_Finally_

**_"helloooo"_**I replied

**_"woah that was fast, missing me?"_**

I scoffed. **_"u wish_** **_:p"_**

**_"but seriously. do u?"_**

**_"if i said i wasn't waiting for ur text i would be lying"_**

**_"haha i knew it"_**

He asked what I was doing and I told him about my parents coming home and the two year separation of my parents and I. He didn't act surprised. I asked him about his parents and he didn't reply, he was probably just busy.

"Lucy!" my father called for me.

I went over and smiled.

"H-Hi! Who's this?" I asked nervously and referred to the ginger right next to him. Seems to me that they were talking to each other.

"This is my buissness partner Kuro Westerly. He's now the head of Switzerland."

"O-Oh does that mean you can stay here after this year?" I said

They both laughed.

"Aw, well of course I am! Why not?"

"Well...it's nothing" I walked away.

I don't think my dad's gonna stay home 24/7 even throughout this "rest year"

~~~εиנσy~

_**" starrybook ur parents are back wow"**_ I saw levy tweet me.

I was gonna tweet her back but I was too tired, weird I know.

I was gonna go to sleep but then I heard my phone.

I picked it up "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie"

"Ah back to the nicknames are we?"

"Normal girls would find that cute"

"Well appearently I'm not a normal girl" I smirked

He laughed. "I guess you are"

"Oh by the way, who are you?"

"Ah Lucy. Just wait"

"Fine, but how long?"

"The time will come"

"Gosh stop saying that"

He laughed. Basically I talked more about my parents and well I fell asleep talking to him again, it's become a habit of mine.

~~~εиנσy~

"It's gonna explode" Lisanna said.

"No its not calm down" I said.

I poured the liquid in and it only overflew a bit.

"See?" I said.

Eventually the bell rang for lunch.

"Wanna have lunch?" Lisanna asked

"What?"

"I said c'mon lets have lunch."

"O-Okay"

I followed her and to be honest I'm a little shocked.

We sat down and took out our bentos and ate immediately, what can I say? Science makes me hungry.

I couldn't help but look over at other tables since ours was completely silent, other than the chewing of course. I noticed Natsu sitting alone down a few tables away from me. I think he's on his phone. I truly was curious what his deal was. He doesn't seem to want to harm anyone but at the same time he has this really intimidating cold personality, almost as if he's trying to scare people off. He's really confusing.

"Lucy! Lucy? Earth to Lucy?" Lisanna said.

"W-What?" I said, not noticing she was literally screaming my name to get my attention.

"Your phone rang, I think it's a text" she spoke.

I got my phone out of my pocket and saw a text.

_**"eating lunch with someone else are we?"**_

I blushed.

_**"i know its weird"**_I typed in.

_**"hope ur having fun love xx"**_

_**"i am :)"**_i replied and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Lisanna said slightly giggling.

"W-Wah-What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Lucy, you're blushing! Tell me who it is!"

"Oh fine"

I told her about the stranger leaving me cute text messages and the occasional phone calls which made her giddy.

"But who is it? she asked.

"That's what I keep asking him but he won't tell me"

"OH MY GOSH LUCY HEARTFILIA HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!" Lisanna screamed.

I freaked out and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she whispered.

"But still how exciting!" she said.

I smiled at her.

We finished our lunch and eventually separated to get to our next classes.

She's right, how exciting!

~~~εиנσy~

**_Author's Note:_**

**_IT'S 12 PM AND I HAVE AN EXAM TOMORROW AND I HAVEN'T STUDIED AND I'M PROCRASTINATING I HOPE YOUR HAPPY_**

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr: pasteriu .tumblr .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

**_Don't forget review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

~Pani


	4. Unproductive Idiots

**DISCLAIMER: HEYYO I LOVE FAIRY TAIL BUT IT BELONGS TO THAT TROLL HIRO MASHIMA HEHE**

~~~εиנσy~

Exam week.

I know how tragic.

All-nighters and breakdowns were in season yet again. But look at me! I'm on my bed browsing the web and complaining about the cold and how I can't reach my blanket.

**_"Exam week *sighs*" _**I typed in my laptop and hit "tweet".

That was pretty much the last thing I did on the internet and then I proceeded to closing my laptop and grabbing my maths book.

None of this makes sense dammit!

"UGH" I exclaimed as I stuffed my head on my pillow. "I can't be bothered to live!"

I looked up a my book and gave it a little glare. "How even needs to learn this stuff?" I said to myself.

I eventually got up to the sound of my phone.

**_"im having a mental breakdown" _**the text read. It was him again, whoever _him _was.

**_"tell me about it! like ffs who needs this?"_** I replied.

**_"idk, engineers?"_**

**_"well im not a blimming engineer!"_**

**_"woah woah calm down give the engineers a rest!"_**

**_"i just feel so sad, like i see other people solving these questions easily, how come I can't?"_**

**_"cause you aren't them!"_**

**_"but still... its hard having everyone compare you to so-called better people. it just hurts your self-esteem..."_**

**_"i know it hurts. but grades shouldn't define who you are! there are things that you can do better than them!"_**

**_"ugh, like what?"_**

**_"like... your writing! you're great at it!"_**

**_"yeah but stories won't get you an A+ in English either, so im still useless."_**

**_"you aren't useles_**_**s"**_

_**"oh please, i'll probably get a dead-end job and have a normal life with no excitement what so ever"**_

_**"im sure thats not true"**_

_**"of course it is look at me!"**_

_**"then i'll be there with you! i mean we're basically on the same page!"**_

_**"huh? what do you mean?" **_A confused look grew on my face as I typed this in.

_**"im saying 15-20 years from now, we'll be useless together :)"**_

I smiled.

_**"that is if you ever reveal your face."**_

_**"haha, soon love ;)"**_

And with that I got my book and revised until at least 3 AM.

~~~εиנσy~

My alarm clock woke me up and I found myself next to my maths book. I had a hardcore cramming session last night.

I got up and did the usual and went to the bus stop.

I sat where I usually sat and a few minutes later Natsu came in and sat next to me. He handed me one of his earphones and I placed it on my ear.

It was nine in the afternoon by Panic! At The Disco.

I couldn't help but blush.

"What is it?" Natsu said, coldly.

"Huh?" I said obviously surprised.

"Once I played the song you got a weird expression on your face."

"Really?" I felt my face going back to normal. "I'm sorry, it's just that I love P!ATD"

"You don't say, well maybe next time you could pick the song"

I smiled and we didn't really talk much after that.

I don't remember him being...nice?

Ugh, he's so confusing.

_~~~εиנσy~ _

A few days later hell week was over.

_Finally._

I put my books back in my locker and my phone rang.

"Exams are over" _he _said

"I know! Finally!"

"I barely made it through"

"I know right! I mean I'm just barely alive right now because of you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean at least when I'm 25 years old stuck in a dead-end job there'll be someone there with me"

He laughed "Glad to help"

I started walking away from my locker and went outside to the bus.

I walked inside the bus and to my surprise Natsu was already there, phone on his ear, laughing.

"Oh gotta go bye" _he _said and I hit end call.

Natsu looked up at me and put his phone down.

I took my seat and tried to get myself comfortable.

"Wanna pick the song?" Natsu said, handing me one of the earphones.

"I'd love too" I took the earphone and grabbed his phone, scrolled and pick the song "Perfect Day by Supercell"

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's Note:**_

**OMFG I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE PLUS THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT AF I AM SORRY OH MY GOSH. idk when i'll be able to update again because i have loads of exams to study for ;-; pray for me please?**

**also life update: i won a singing contest yaaay ^_^ it was really weird but still *celebrates***

**LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT UPDATE IT GON BE GOOD I PROMISEE :D**

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr: pasteriu .tumblr .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

**_Don't forget review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

~Pani


	5. Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL IF THAT WASN'T OBVIOUS**

~~~εиנσy~

_Please let my star rise on your night_

The song played on Natsu's phone. He chose the song this time, it was little star by Akdong Musician.

It was raining outside at the moment and Natsu was currently on his phone. My phone vibrated signaling I got a text.

_**"good morning love"**_

_**"im on my way to school, where are you?"**_I texted back

_**"believe me I'm closer than you think"**_

I looked around for anything suspicious. Nothing really.

_**"you won't find me no matter how hard you look love ;)"**_

I sighed and put my phone down. I turned to look outside as I stared at the raindrops racing down the window. I should've brought an umbrella.

"Oh crap" I mumbled

"Whats wrong?" Natsu startled me

I looked at him "Oh! Uh, nothing I just forgot to bring an umbrella" I half smiled.

"Tch, how careless" he said.

After a few minutes we arrived at the school.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu called

He took out a black umbrella.

"Get under" he said.

I quickly took cover under the umbrella.

"T-Thank you" I stuttered.

"You looked like a hopeless little puppy dog, no need to thank me"

"Whatever you say" I said and smiled.

~~~εиנσy~

I went ahead to get a glass of water from our kitchen. I was so exhausted from school today. It rained all day.

"But you're already getting sick" I overheard my mother talking father. It sort of stopped me. They were in the library with the door a little bit opened.

"You can't go back you just got here" she continued.

"Yes, Layla I remember what I said about going back to Japan but they need me there!"

"But Jude you haven't seen your daughter in two years and two weeks later you're going back?"

"Layla, I don't expect you to completely understand this but-"

"No butts, Jude, you can't go"

He picked up his bags "I'm sorry Layla." He went straight for the door and that's when he saw me.

"You're going back to Switzerland?" I asked.

"Oh Lucy, I am but don't worry I'll be back by next week." He said.

"Two years" I mumbled.

"What?" my dad replied

"Two years! I've waited two years for you to come back! But what now? You're going back!" I said nearly shouting.

"I beg your pardon!?"

"All I wanted was for you to be here! In the same house! In the same country!"

"Lucy!"

"I don't want to hear hear it!"

I stormed out of the house to get some fresh air. Through the pouring rain my vision started to blur once my eyes started crying. Tears streamed down my face as I raced to get out of the building. I could hardly breathe anymore. I reached the outside. I kept running out as far as I could.

I just couldn't take it anymore.

All my life I was just waiting for my dad to just stay here with me. Was that too hard?

I didn't want to go back inside.

My phone vibrated.

_**"hey lucy"**_

I wiped my tears.

I called and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey" he answered

"Hi, can I talk to you?" I said on the verge of crying again.

"Lucy are you crying?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I-I'm sorry I'm b-bothering you a-aren't I?"

"Are you okay?"

I kept running, and running until I couldn't breathe.

"I-I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself"

I stopped at one point to catch my breath.

"Lucy"

"I'm bothering you, oh gosh I'm sorry"

"Lucy stop"

"Why? You can still hear me crying right?"

"Lucy turn around"

"What?"

"_Turn around_"

My eyes shot open.

"N-Natsu?"

~~~εиנσy~

**_Author's Note:_**

**_ I TOLD U IT GON BE GOOD HAHAHAHAAH *GRINS* but it's really short soz, next chapter will be long I PROMISE I SWEAR ON MY LIFE. i have exam week so don't expect another update 'till like next saturday but i'm not making any promises :) OKAY BYEBYE SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFE_**

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr: pasteriu .tumblr .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

**_Don't forget review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

~Pani


	6. Happy Again

_**Author's note:**_

_**Okay here we go hehe ^_^**_

~~~εиנσy~

"_Turn around_"

I turned around and my eyes went wide open. My jaw dropped and I nearly dropped my phone.

"N-Natsu?"

I was paralyzed. I couldn't move at all. I couldn't understand my feelings at all. A burst of emotions suddenly overwhelmed me. I was surprised by finding out who my "secret admirer". Feeling, well, to be honest, embaressed. I'm not quite sure why though. After the thing about my dad I'm definitely not emotionally stable.

We ended up running for cover. We ran to the pavement where the shops were so we were covered. I honestly was still in shock about what happened, and still not sure how to react.

"So...?" Natsu said looking at his shoes "Lucy" he looked up.

I froze again.

"If you don't want to talk it's okay" he said.

My arms stretched open and practically flung unto Natsu. He turned to me and I burried my head on top of his chest. I cried again. I couldn't help it with all these emotions going on. I screamed. No one else was around anyway. He locked his arms around me with a warm embrace and placed his head on top of mine.

Lightning struck. The rain won't stop for a while. As the sound of thunder roared I screamed louder. A mental breakdown in the arms of the boy who sent me cute good morning texts, how fantastic.

I stopped crying after a while, my eyes were bloodshot and dry, I couldn't take any more crying. We were currently seated at a little bench

"Here" Natsu handed me a water bottle. I simply shook my head no.

"Come on, after all that crying you're clearly in need of water, now drink" he shoved the bottle closer to my face

I took the bottle and sipped a bit of water.

"I'm sorry" I said yet again

"It's okay, crying is a normal response to pain"

**_(A/N: okay i swear i didn't mean that to be a bh6 referrence i swear!)_**

"You're too nice"

"I am not nice, I genuinely love you"

"Oh please, as if that's true! No one likes me" I said and took another sip of water.

"Then why would I be sending you these text messages?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks which made me red. I totally forgot about the text messages.

"Oh" I spat out

"_Oh_? Oh is all you say after all those times you asked for my name?" he chuckled.

"Nothing, it's just that, I honestly don't know how to react."

"I figured." Natsu shrugged. He stood up and held out his hand.

"Come on, let's go to my place, assuming you don't want to go to your house just yet"

I grabbed his hand and I stood up. He opened up the black umbrella he had in his hand (which I didn't notice was there until now) and we walked to his house.

I could see how he coincidentally found me. Where we were wasn't far frow where he lived.

"My parents aren't home so it's fine" he said.

We stepped in and it was instantly warm. I didn't notice how cold it was until I got in.

"Welcome! It's not much but it's warm!" he said immediately went upstairs.

"You don't say" I uttered

I walked around. It was a normal townhouse. After a few scans I saw a table filled with photos. The lounge room was near the kitchen and once you stepped inside you would immediately see stairs.

"Hey Luce, here" he handed me a black skater skirt, a white graphic tee with cat whiskers on it, and a blue towel.

"What's this for?" I asked as I stared at his hand.

"Well you're all wet and I don't want you getting a cold so..." he said.

"Oh thanks" I said and grabbed the stuff.

"You can change upstairs, in the bathroom, it's at the end of the hall, you can't miss it." he said.

I walked upstairs frantically finding the bathroom. I got to it and started to dry myself.

In the middle of changing I suddenly realized _I'm changing in a boy's bathroom_. I blushed and continued.

I went outside to find Natsu in his bed inside, what I can assume, his bedroom.

"Um, Natsu where do I leave this?" I said showing him my wet clothes.

"Oh just leave them there" he said and pointed to the floor.

I did what I was told and left it there.

I walked over to Natsu and sat on his bed.

"So what's your deal, Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked, I sort of found it weird that he used my full name.

I chuckled "W-What do you mean?"

"I mean what made little miss Heartfilia run away?"

"Okay I didn't exactly run away okay? I just needed some air" I explained.

"Um, okay, then why did you need some air?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and told him everything. It was quite easy telling him, which was exeptionally weird.

"So did your dad end up going?" he asked.

"Um, probably? I mean I ran out before I could see" I said

"I see, you know your dad's a dick" he said.

I laughed "Aw, no he isn't! He's doing this for me anyway"

"Says the girl that just ran away"

"I did not run away! I told you I just needed some air"

"Then why are you still here?"

He got me, ugh.

"Fine, now move over" I said

He moved a little bit to the left and sat down next to him.

"My dad's always been really busy, he would never be home and he would always be in different countries. I thought after he got back from Switzerland he would stay here for at least a year, but now he's going back"

He sat there silent, probably feeling very awkward about all this.

He moved out of the bed and walked over to the TV and turned it on.

"Let's watch a movie, maybe it'll cheer you up" he said and popped in a DVD.

~~~εиנσy~

I texted my mom telling her I was staying over at my friends house.

We spent most of the afternoon just watching a bunch of movies. At the moment he was downstairs making popcorn for the next one.

He came back to with a bowl filled with cheesy popcorn. Oh yes.

"So, Natsu. Why do you like me? I mean , I'm completely useless and I mess everything up"

"Oh Lucy, just because you're useless doesn't mean no one can admire you"

"Yeah, but whats your deal? Like you could be crushing on that girl Cana or something but here you are with me"

"Why? Because you think I'm this delinquent kid that means i'll stick to the status quo and date some chick just because she was labled 'the bad girl'? Lucy I'm not that kind of guy!" He said taking some popcorn and eating it

"It's weird, like how did you even find out about me?" I said taking a handful of popcorn

"Well, one day in english when you had to recite this poem, I would usually be doodling in my notebook, but I don't know I just found you interesting. Since then I would always just, stare at you in class. Also it sucks because we only have one class together" he said, getting more popcorn.

I laughed.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Huh? Well, it's just that, um, you stare at me in class?" I said, slightly smiling

I swear a redness grew on Natsu's face.

"U-Um, yeah" he said stuffing a bunch of popcorn in his mouth.

"Aw, that's really sweet but why would you stare at a piece of garbage?" I asked

"If you were a piece of garbage you'd be the prettiest one of all garbages combined" he said with a mouthful of popcorn.

I pushed his head back and laughed.

"What? It's true!" He exclaimed

"Whatever! But you probably have something wrong with your eyes!"

"Then I'm lucky that my eyes see your beauty" he smiled.

I laughed, gosh this guy really knows how to make a girl blush.

He sat next to me and put a blanket on our legs.

"Oh crap" he said looking at the bowl of popcorn

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"The popcorn's nearly finished!" he stated.

"Really? Aw, well it doesn't matter, I'm sleepy anyway. Let's just finish the popcorn and sleep" I said and took a handful of popcorn.

"Oh, watch this" he said and threw a single popcorn in the air and well, failed to catch it with his mouth.

"That was really bad!" I said and took a popcorn and did the same the he did, also failing.

"Looks like you can't do it either!" he stuck his tongue out.

"As if!" I did it again and this time I caught it.

"Hah!" I bragged and stuck my tongue out.

He clapped slowly "Very good Heartfilia, now try catching this" He gestured that he had a popcorn in his hand and was gonna throw it at me. I opened my mouth and he tossed about 3 or 4 pieces of popcorn.

"That's cheating!" I exclaimed

"No it's not!" he said and stuck his tongue out again.

"I'd like to see you try it!" I said and tossed a bunch of popcorn his way.

"You didn't even get one of them in!"

"As if you did!" he said he threw a bunch of popcorn to me.

"Stop! You're getting cheese everywhere! Soon we're gonna be sleeping with ants!" I said

"Well at least you don't have to worry about it then!"

"Huh? What does that mean?" I said confused

"Of course, you'll be the one sleeping on the floor!" he said

"No I'm not! Be a gentleman and let me sleep on the bed!"

"No!"

"Ugh!"

We played with the popcorn a bit more and he ended up sleeping on the floor, he is a good man.

"Good night Lucy" he said

It felt weird.

"Huh" I said as if I just figured something out.

"Why what is it?"

"It's weird not reading that as a text but hearing you say it instead"

He laughed

"Why don't you just say good night?" he said

"Fine, good night Natsu" I said and closed my eyes.

"I love you" Natsu said.

I opened my eyes again and blushed

"Shut up" I said and turned away from his side.

"By the way, Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get these clothes?"

"Oh, uh, t-that's none of you buisness" he said, I laughed.

I slowly fell asleep just after we talked.

~~~εиנσy~

I woke up hearing the TV downstairs. I noticed that Natsu wasn't on the floor anymore so I went ahead and went downstairs.

"I know, it's going great! Alright bye she might be awake" Natsu said and hung up. He probably didn't notice I was already downstairs.

"Mornin' Natsu" I said smiling.

"Hey, Luce" he said.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked and stood up.

"Uh, no thanks. Listen Natsu thanks for letting me stay the night" I said walking towards him.

"No problem, come anytime you need comfort" he smirked

"Well I gotta go, bye" I said and walked towards the door.

I walked my way home with a smile on my face. It was sunny today.

When I reached the the house I only spotted Virgo, I'm guessing mom went to town and dad, well, went to the airport.

It's sad, really, thinking you can finally depend on someone but they end up dissapointing you anyway.

But it's weird, I don't feel sad anymore. I think it's because someone actually took the time to cheer me up, it's weird, I'm not used to it. Although it's nice to be treated this way, I liked it a lot.

I could get used to feeling this way.

That feeling when you know you're special to someone.

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's Note:**_

**_HELLOOOO! EXAMS ARE OVER YAAAASSS IM SO HAPPY HELL WEEK IS OVER! The next week im gonna practice for my graduation so idk when i'll be able to update but dw im not that busy _****_J_**

**_DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE YOU DID *throws love and warmth for anyone who's feeling sad or lonely*_**

**_tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)_**

**_tumblr: pasteriu .tumblr .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)_**

**_Don't forget review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

**_Until next time! ^_^_**

~Pani


	7. Backstory

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I apologize in advance as this is sorta of crappy chapter :)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL DOESN'T BELONG TO ME :) (also i noticed i forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter soz)**_

~~~εиנσy~

I stepped in the bus with my head down, slightly excited and nervous at the same time.

I guess it's still weird.

"Hello stranger" Natsu smirked.

I smiled and sat down next to him "Hi" I spoke.

The bus started to move so Natsu went ahead and placed one the earphone on my ear. The music played _Northern Downpour _by _Panic! at the disco_. I love his music taste, oh gosh.

"So anything new happen?" he asked me

"Um, well I met that guy who was texting me" I smirked

"Really?" he asked sarcastically "Is he good-looking?" he continued

I laughed "Hmm..." I placed my index finger on top of my lips "I don't know, I mean the color of his hair was quite, well, feminine" I joked

He hit my head slightly

"Hey! Pink hair is manly!"

"Okay, sure. Whatever you say" I said

"IT IS!" he nearly screamed

"Okay! Okay! Calm down!" I said, slightly laughing

"Cute couple we got there in the middle of the bus, ey?" I Gray in the back.

"Shut up Fullbuster! As if you could get a girl!" Natsu screamed back at him.

Help, it looks as if this is going to turn into a fight.

"Huh? What did you say?!" Gray responded.

I wanna turn into a burrito.

"I SAID YOU CAN'T GET A GIRL, ARE YOU DEAF?!" Natsu screamed back

"STOP FREAKING SCREAMING!" I hear Cana speak "CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME PEACE!?"

They were both frozen. I'm guessing they have no idea what to say.

The bus stopped again. We weren't school yet. The doors opened.

Natsu grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the bus

"N-Natsu?" I spat out.

We kept running away from the bus but eventually we had to stop to catch our breath.

"What the heck was that about?" I asked him

I sat down on the bench just near us and he followed.

"Well we sort of have history" he spoke.

"Ah, so it's real?"

"Huh? What's real?"

"The rumors of Cana cheating on Gray with you"

"What? Where the hell did you get that?"

"I don't know! These rumors spread likd wildfire!"

"No! That's not true! Are you freaking kidding me?!"

"I don't know!"

"Look here's what really happened; back in middle school Gray and I sort of had a thing for Cana, we were both really close. But I didn't tell Gray about my thing for Cana because I knew about his feelings" he stopped for breath. "One day Gray decided to confess but Cana rejected him telling him she liked someone else. Gray took it really badly, he couldn't sleep, eat or study. Then a few days later Cana confessed to me, I was really _really_ surprised. Gray spotted us and well let's just say we weren't friends anymore. But me and Cana never became a thing." he stopped

It was sort of hard to comprehend what just happened. I mean to take all that energy it sort of leaves you stunned.

"Wow" I spat out

"I feel bad for Gray" I said

"I did too, but then he turned into this delinquent so I really didn't know how to deal with him."

"I see"

We had an awkward silence and then it started to rain.

He took out his umbrella and we got under.

"Why does it always happen to rain whenever we're together?" Natsu asked

"I don't know. But I don't really care, I like the rain" I said putting my hand out to touch the rain

"Ah, pluviophile, I see"

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could call me that."

Another awkward silence occurred.

"Oh let's take a picture!" I spoke and searched my bag for that polaroid camera.

"Really? Right now? Um, okay but can I ask why?"

"Um, well my friend told me to take a picture of someone special." I told him

"So I'm special to you?" he smirked

"Well, if I said you weren't I'd be lying" I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

We both smiled at each other and silence spread yet again.

"Oh gosh, let's just take the damn picture!" I said as I felt the blush grew on my face.

I took the camera out and took the picture. A few seconds later the picture got printed and I had to wait a while to see the picture.

"Can I see it?" he asked

"A little later. Come on, let's go to my house."

~~~εиנσy~

"It's huge!" Natsu shrieked

"Yeah, I know. C'mon let's go inside" I said and dragged him into the house.

It was empty. Virgo was probably out.

"So no one's home?" he asked

"Yeah, come on let's go to my room"

That sounds weird.

We walked in the room and first we sat down on my bed like we did in his house.

"So, movie?" I asked.

"Sure" he said

"Oh wanna see the photo?" I asked and showed him the photo

"Aw, we look nice in the rain" he said.

~~~εиנσy~

It was nearly 1 AM and Natsu and I have just been talking. Just as if we were texting.

"So I told you my story, you tell me yours" he told me

I tilted my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What was the big traumatic experience that occurred in Lucy Heartfilia's life" he continued.

I still feel weird whenever he uses my full name.

"Other than my father? I don't think I have any more traumatic experiences"

"Really? A girl like you?"

"If a girl like you means 'a girl who spends her entire life on the laptop immersing herself with both people a thousand miles away from her and fictional characters with fictional lives and also doesn't have a social life' then yeah" I spoke

He laughed.

"It's easy to find out that you spend most of your time online" he said.

"Really? How?"

"Your wrist! It has a callus, it's really dark" he said.

I looked at my right wrist and spotted the callus. I guess he's right.

"Then this callus is a symbol for internet people" I chuckled.

I'm not really good with conversations, but I guess he just makes me feel comfortable.

"So firsts?" he asked.

"Uh, none really. I've never had a first anything"

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now what about you?"

"Me neither, I guess" he spoke.

"I guess if I were to say one of my firsts, you'd be my first boyfriend."

Natsu looked at me and smiled

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" he blushed.

I froze again. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I felt a blush grow swiftly. This always happens when I'm with him.

I didn't get a chance to reply.

"So, since I'm your boyfriend now, I can finally do this." he pressed his lips against mine before I can even flinch.

My eyes grew wide and I blushed loudly.

I kissed back and closed my eyes.

He started to let his tongue explore my mouth. It playfully danced around inside. I had half a mind to lie down right now but I couldn't breathe anymore so I pulled away.

We breathed heavily. I placed my head on his shoulder and said "Wow"

He laughed.

"So that's what it feels like." I spoke again.

"So, my first kiss" Natsu said.

I looked up at him and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he chuckled.

"Nothing, you just don't look like the kind of guy who doesn't have a first kiss yet." I smiled.

He laughed and rubbed his hand on the top of my head "You're so cute, you know that?" he said

I smiled again.

"Come on, time for bed" I said and lied down.

"What are you doing? Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Next to me, silly" I said

"Oh" he spat out and lied down next to me.

That night I slept with a smile on my face.

~~~εиנσy~

**_Author's Note:_**

_**Hello :) As you can see I have no idea how to write make-out scenes, soz.**_

_**btw, YOU GUYS ARE SO LOVELY, SERIOUSLY UR REVIEWS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME THANK YOUUU :))**_

_**life update: GRADUATION IS NEAR YES THEN, although I already told u about that haha**_

_***sends love and warmth to everyone feeling sad or not okay***_

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr: pasteriu .tumblr .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

_**Don't forget to review, add to favorites, and follow :)**_

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

~Pani


	8. Bet (Natsu's POV)

_**Author's Note:**_

___**I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS IF I DID**_

~~~εиנσy~

Okay, this is getting out of hand.

Lucy and I have been dating for a 3 (amazing) weeks. But I have a confession to make.

This whole relationship is a lie.

At first I honestly thought this wasn't gonna last long but now I'm afraid I'm actually getting feelings for Lucy.

About 5 months ago Gray and I had a bet that if I make Lucy fall in love with me he'd give me a thousand jewels. At first I thought that it was crazy plus I thought she was ugly.

But now I feel like I was blind then.

I'm not completely sure about my feelings, but I've never felt this way before, it's the strangest thing ever.

I walked into school with Lucy right beside me, she was quiet, but then again she was always silent. It's really easy to see through Lucy though. Every single organ is shouting whatever she's feeling. But since she's silent no one ever knows what's in her head, and to be honest, neither do I. Sure her feelings are quite easy to detect but once it's the reason why she's feeling a certain way, I'm completely clueless.

"Lucy" I muttered

She looked up at me with her huge chocolate brown eyes.

"Doesn't it suck that we only have one class together?" I asked

"Hm, not really, but I guess it would be nice to be together more often" she simply said.

She went ahead to her class and I went outside to go under the bleachers. It was what we usually did for the first period. We as in Cana, Gray, Erza and I.

"You're late" Erza said as walked to them.

"I don't remember this little meeting to have a certain time to come." I replied.

"Lay off Erza, Natsu was just dropping off his new girlfriend" Gray said.

"Oh yeah, how's project make-lucy-heartfilia-fall-in-love-with-natsu coming along?" Cana asked.

"Uhhhh..." I paused, for a second I thought I would tell them about my "feelings" for Lucy but something stopped me.

"It's great!" I said smiling.

"Ooooh what about that fake backstory I told you to tell her?" Gray asked me.

I nodded.

"Great!" he said, hitting my back.

"Um, then why do you look weird?" Cana asked.

"What?" I asked back.

"You look confused and upset, what's the matter with you?" she continued.

"It's nothing" I said.

"Hm...I don't buy it" Erza said staring at my face.

"What don't you buy?" I spoke

Cana gasped "You have a crush on her, don't you?" She grinned.

"What? No!" I responded

"Natsu Dragneel doesn't get crushes!" I flamed back.

"Whatever you say but, your face says it all" Erza teased.

First period went to a close and we went our separate ways and I made my way to English.

As I walked in didn't see Lucy in her usual spot.

Hm,

Maybe she's late

~~~εиנσy~

I made my way to the infirmary. It turns out Lucy's been feeling sick. I was told not to freak out much because she was just feeling hot.

I entered and found Lucy lying down asleep with a wet towel on her forehead. She was red but it looked like she was okay.

I just stood there, staring at her. I could do this for hours.

She was sound asleep.

Another girl walked in who was what I could only assume was Lucy's friend.

"Hey" she spoke.

"Hi" I responded

"I'm Lisanna, you're Natsu, right?"

"Yeah, that's me"

"So, you and Lucy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's weird"

"Listen, I'm gonna totally be honest with you, okay?"

I nodded

"When Lucy first told me you were dating I wasn't exactly thrilled. Lucy and I haven't really been friends for a long time but all I know is that she's really fragile. You might not notice it at first but she is. So, if you ever break Lucy's heart or even make her cry, I swear I'll hurt you in ways that haven't even been invented yet" she said.

Great, now I feel even more guilty.

Lisanna left and I as left alone with her.

I really don't want to hurt her but I honestly don't think that being with her will cause any less damage than breaking up with her.

What if my feelings aren't real?

Even if my feelings are true I can't help but think that this relationship was built on lies. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

I was about to leave but Lucy woke up.

"Natsu?" she muttered

"Hey, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, just fine. Is Virgo here yet?"

"No, well at least I didn't see her"

"Oh, I see"

"How long have you been in here?" she asked finally sitting up.

"About 20 minutes, but I was about to leave"

"Oh, okay"

"So um..."

I stood there silent.

"You can go home now you know" she said

I nodded and left her to recover.

I walked out of the school and my mind started ringing I couldn't handle it, I feel so guilty. I never intended it to go out of hand, and now Lisanna's all up on me, I have no idea what to do.

My vision blurred and I was lost in thought, clouded with thoughts on how this might end.

Gray walked up to me and I snapped back into earth, leaving my thoughts behind. I was already seated in the bus.

"Aren't with your girlfriend, huh?" he spoke

"Nope" I sat down and looked away from him

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh?"

I didn't speak.

"Fine, whatever" he said and walked back to his seat.

I was alone today. Well most of the time I was.

Dammit,

Why did I have to meet her like this?!

~~~εиנσy~

**_Author's Note:_**

******_heyy long time no update! :) Yeah I know I'm not really good at doing Natsu's POV I'm sorryyy. But hey you found out about something! yayyy! idk, do you like it? i had this idea before i started writing it. I had another idea of how they were gonna meet and I had a different storyline in mind but i ended up going with this one because i thought it was more interesting. Plus this adds more chapter so :3_**

**_side note: ANY OF YOU WATCHED YOUR LIE IN APRIL? OMFG IF YOU DO HMU ON TWITTER SO WE CAN TALK AND CRY TOGETHER ;-;_**

**_summer is near so expect faster updates! (don't count on that)_**

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr:**_****_** .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

_**Don't forget to vote, comment, add to reading list, share, and everything else!**_

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

~Pani


	9. Hand in Hand

_**Author's Note:**_

_**YO IM BACK HAHAHA haha..ha, soz**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****(I KEEP FORGETTING TO DO THIS)**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, IT BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA**

~~~εиנσy~

For the next few days I've started to be much more observant over Natsu.

It's weird though, for the past few days Natsu hasn't really been that...happy? I mean he doesn't really talk as much as before. Since he's always the one that starts our conversasions, me being with him is pretty much silence.

Silence is interesting.

Sometimes it's awkward and sometimes it just doesn't matter. Silence wouldn't matter just as long as you're comfortable. I'm comfortable with him I guess. But I don't know, I miss talking with him.

"Hey, Natsu" I nudged him lightly.

He looked at me.

We were in the bus right now. We did the usual sharing the earphones, currently listening to"_Winter Story_" by _Scandal_. It was raining outside. But the funny thing is; I don't even bother bringing an umbrella.

"Are you okay?" I asked "You seem to be a little down in the dumps lately." I continued.

Natsu sighed "I'm fine, Luce, trust me"

"If you're fine, then talk to me, you idiot. You're making me worried" I told him

"Geez Lucy, I'm okay, I'm just thinking."

"T-Then what are you thinking about?"

"I-It's nothing Lucy, don't worry about it" he smiled.

_Liar_

"O-Okay" I said and we went back to being silent

I wonder what's on his mind.

~~~εиנσy~

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

Crap, she's suspected something.

It doesn't matter, I can't tell her. Even if the start was a lie it shouldn't matter anymore.

To be honest I'm not _in _love with her but I _do_ love her. I don't want her to be hurt. I have to be really careful, I don't want her to find out.

It was after school and instead of taking the bus we decided to walk home, which was a stupid idea because both Lucy and I are completely unfit, oh god.

As usual, it was raining.

To take a break we went into the nearest convinience store.

"Want a hotdog?" I asked her

"Uh, no thanks, just a drink maybe."

We went to the back of the store where the fridges were.

We stood in front of the drinks and tried to choose.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think I'll just get a strawberry milk, what about you?"

"Uh, I get the chocolate milk one" I opened the fridge door and grabbed the milk.

We paid for the drinks and went out to go to our houses.

I opened up my black umbrella and we took cover under it. I ended up slipping my hand into hers.

"I like the way you hold my hand" she spoke.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You're squeezing my hand really hard as if you're afraid of me slipping away, it's cute. Plus it's really warm so I don't really feel the cold of the rain. It's nice" she spoke.

I smiled.

Yet again this reminded me of the bet Gray and I did.

Ugh, I hate myself.

"Hey, are you really okay?" she nudge me.

I sighed again "To be honest Lucy, I wasn't in the best condition in the morning emotionally. But now I'm fine, sorry for making you worried." I smiled

"Okay, as long as you say you are" she smiled back.

_Liar_

I know she knows I'm not 'okay' but I guess it's better.

She can't find out.

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**im so sorry i've been away for too long and i come back with a very short filler ugh, but dw the next chapter is gonna be better i promise, **__**but it will be sad**__** oops that was a spoiler um**_

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FAR BTW THIS ISN'T FINISHED AND THERE WILL BE A THING THAT SAYS THE END WHEN IT'S THE END, BUT I SWEAR THIS ISN'T FINISHED , I ACTUALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS'LL BE FINISHED_**

_**okay quick life update (which im sure none of care about) IT'S SUMMER! YAY! but its also too hot to function ugh. anywho you may or may not look forward to fast updates ^_^ I SWEAR FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART THERE WILL BE AN UPDATE EITHER LATER OR TOMORROW (i'm nearly finished with the next chapter :D)**_

_**YOU CAN ALSO PM ME HERE AND WE'LL CHAT AND FANGIRL TOGETHER :D**_

**_tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)_**

**_tumblr:_****_paste_**_**riu.**_**_ (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)_**

**_Don't forget to review, add to favorites, and follow ^_^_**

**_Until next time! ^_^_**

**~Pani **


	10. Liar

**DISCLAIMER****: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL HAH**

**[-TRIGGER WARNING-]**

~~~εиנσy~

Natsu's been acting weirdly all of the sudden.

He's been clingy and he always goes to my house uninvited, not that I'm complaining. It's just weird.

He's not like this.

I can't help but feel that something's up.

I knew this was too good to be true.

Oh crap.

I'm jumping into conclusions again.

Last night Natsu came with a full set of clothes for the night and the next day. He spent the night there (again).

It was friday today, it was really cold and Natsu was there.

He was really warm. Like a blanket. His skin felt like the air when fire touched it.

"Luuuu-cyy" he mumbled, half-asleep.

I smiled he was always cute when sleeping.

"Natsu" I whispered "Are you awake?" I continued.

"No" he mumbled again.

I laughed and sighed "Liar"

"Wake me up then" he said with his eyes closed.

I smirked and rolled my eyes.

I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against his and he held me tightly.

I pulled away and his eyes were finally open.

"Good morning, Lucy" he smiled at me.

I jumped up off the bed and held my hand out.

"But I don't want to get out of bed yet!"

I ran out the room and stopped a few inches away from my door and poked my head back in the room "Then die in there!" I said and ran downstairs.

I got down and started making breakfast.

~~~εиנσy~

I yawned at the middle of P.E class. While Ms. Aquarius was teaching I started at the clock, hoping that time would hurry up.

"Lucy!" Ms. Aquarius exclaimed

I looked up.

"Please pay attention!" she said.

I stared at her and she continued talking

"Now, since winter break is coming soon we won't have a project for this term, but if you'd like to have a higher grade I suggest you meet me after school at the pools"

The bell rang and all of us ran out of the classroom.

I went outside to meet with Natsu, after breakfast he told me that he was gonna tell me something after school.

The sky was gray again.

I'm certain it'll rain, pretty hard too.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"You're not leaving now are you?" Cana asked.

I didn't respond.

"Well he's obviously going to his girlfriend" Gray teased.

"How'd you guess?" Cana said sarcastically then they both laughed.

"Oh Natsu, you haven't fallen for her, have you?" Erza asked.

I stood still.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I asked weakly

"So you aren't denying it?" Cana asked.

We all went silent.

I guess I have to end things with her, I can't do this anymore.

"We can't have that, can we?" Cana walked over to me and lifted my head up using her index finger.

"You're just confused! Little girl put a spell on you, she captivated you."

Her eyeballs moved to her right as she smirked. They directed me to were she wanted to look.

Lucy was there.

I froze at the sight of the blonde. She stood there alone. My eyes stuck on her's. I still couldn't move.

"And I know just what to do to put you back on track." she said and took a-hold of my head and pulled me in closer.

"L-Luc-!" I exclaimed as Cana pressed her lips against mine.

**_Lucy's P.O.V_**

I froze as I saw Natsu, kissing another girl.

I feel cheated, humiliated. All this time I thought his feelings were true. But no, I guess perfection is just not real. Looking back I guess it was foolish of me to think that any of it was real.

But it's weird, Natsu's eyes were still focused on me. I guess he had to make sure I was still looking.

Without me realizing a stream of tears appeared on my face. I tried holding it in but no matter what I did the tears just kept falling.

Once they let go I wiped my tears and ran out as fast as I could.

The rain came pouring down, bolts of lightning rapidly raced to the mountains as their voices roared. I screamed as the thunder shrieked.

I was too caught up in all of my emotions. Everything was just overwhelming.

_**Natsu's P.O.V**_

"Lucy!" I screamed.

I pushed Cana away from me immediately. I ran for Lucy, through the rain I heard her scream.

I caught up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Please Lucy let me explain!"

"No!" she screamed and turned her head at me.

"If I hear you talking about her it'll only break my heart even more..." she continued.

"Please Lucy all of this is just an accident! Just listen to me!" I held on to her tighter.

"S-STOP, IT HURTS!" she shrieked. I slowly tried to let go of her.

Lightning struck and thunder roared as we stood their silent yet again.

"...I-It hurts..." she mumbled.

I finally let go of her, or, more accurately, she pulled her hand away from mine.

"Goodbye, Natsu" she said and continued to run through the rain.

I guess I really messed things up this time.

I think this would be where it ends.

But I can't let that happen.

~~~εиנσy~

_**Lucy's P.O.V**_

Once I reached my house I ran straight to my room, locked the doors, and...cried.

I felt so hurt. After everything it feels as if it was all just a bunch of lies. Like it meant nothing to him.

How could he?

Well honestly I know why.

Because I'm me.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia. The girl who was always in the shadows. Never once did anyone notice me. But when he came I didn't feel invisible anymore, like I was finally able to be seen. Like I was noticed.

But I guess that's all a lie now.

I guess it was stupid of me to even think I could 'exist'.

I grabbed my pillow and burried my head in it.

I cried even more.

I felt worthless.

Meaningless

Hopeless.

Like I didn't matter.

I guess I never really _mattered_.

~~~εиנσy~

My mom came in my room with a cup that looked like tea.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" she asked.

"Mom I-" I looked up at her "H-How'd you know?"

"Oh Lucy, why else would you burry your head in your pillow?" she smiled.

"Oh...right" I said wiping my tears and fixing my hair.

"Now what's the matter?" she sat down on my bed.

I told her everything. About the texts, how we got together and their kiss. I didn't really get into detail too much.

"Seems to me you need to take a little breather" she spoke

"What?" I replied.

"Look Lucy, you've gotten into this way too fast. I think you need sometime to yourself." she paused.

"Your father and I have been thinking that maybe we should move to Switzerland"

"W-What?!" I exclaimed in shock

"I know, we weren't gonna go through with it but now it seems like you need this" she explained.

"I-I can't leave Japan! My whole life is here!" I responded.

"O-Okay! Okay, I just thought it could be an option." she stood up "At least consider it" she said turning away.

Before she opened the door she stopped "Drink your tea before it gets cold" and with that she left.

I sat down and rested my head on the headboard. I took one of pillows and held it tightly as I thought.

_Switzerland, huh?_I thought.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was 11:12 PM.

"I guess I should sleep." I said.

I grabbed my tea and drank it quickly. While I changed into my pyjamas I asked Virgo to bring the cup back.

Once I finished I hurled up in a ball.

I couldn't sleep but still I closed my eyes.

I cried again.

I guess it'll be like that for a while.

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**i really have nothing to say except sorry :(**_

_**tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)**_

_**tumblr:**__**paste**_**_riu._**_** (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)**_

_**Don't forget to review, add to favorites, and follow ^_^**_

_**Until next time! ^_^**_

~Pani


	11. Nightmare

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL :P_**

~~~εиנσy~

_"Come on Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed._

_They were in grass field. It was the start of spring an the flowers were in full bloom. They were currently playing tag. Natsu ran away and waited for Lucy as he couldn't see her anymore. When she was finally in sight he ran faster. _

_"Natsu!" she exclaimed trying to catch her breath._

_They felt like little kids running in a playground. They smiled and laughed as they ran. It was weird though, they were happy, for the first time in forever._

_"Am I too fast?" he teased_

_"Don't get cocky pink-head!"_

_She ran across the field chasing Natsu like cats and mice. _

_She sprinted as she saw Natsu stop trying to look for her._

_"Got ya!" she screamed as she got to him. _

_When she reached him she fell right on top of him. She screamed out of shock._

_They both laughed as they stared at each._

_He gazed into the blonde's chocolate brown eyes. He pushed away gently a piece of hair that was on her face. He laughed seeing pure perfection._

_He kissed her. _

_Their lips lingered on top of each other for a while. _

_They slipped a little tongue as they started to sit up._

_They pulled away as their bottoms touched the ground._

_"I love you, Lucy"_

_"I love you too, Natsu"_

_They smiled at each other for a while then they finally stood up._

_They walked away as they held hands._

_"So, where exactly are we going?" Lucy asked._

_"Where ever the wind takes us I guess"h_e said.

_They laughed again as they walked out of the field._

~~~εиנσy~

I woke up noticing Virgo at my feet.

"Princess, you're finally awake, would you like some breakfast?" she asked.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes, princess"

I sat up and grabbed my phone to check the time.

"Uh, yeah sure, I'd like some breakfast" I said.

"Princess are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine, why?"

"Nothing you just seemed awfully fidgety while you were asleep."

"I was dreaming, sorry if I made you worry"

"Dreaming, princess?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Oh that's why you were smiling" Virgo said and left.

_I was smiling?_ I thought to myself touching

My phone vibrated which shocked me enough to drop my phone but thankfully it landed safely on my bed. I sighed as I picked it up again.

**_"Lucy I'm sorry, I just wish you gave me the chance to explain everything to you" _**

I flinched as I read the text.

It was from Natsu, how could I not see this coming? I thought twice if I was going to reply, but I ended up going through my contacts list and changing his name to the red 'x' emoji, just a reminder that I should never reply to him.

The dream wasn't new to me though. I've been having dreams about Natsu and I for the last few months, which made it harder to get over him. My mom was right; I do need to take care of myself. I mean he left me like a mess. I have to forget him.

It was currently spring break so I didn't have to face Natsu five days a week.

But it was already the end of spring break and tomorrow was the first day back to school. I hate school and on top of that I'm forced to see

Natsu every day.

I promised myself that I'd be over him by now but I'm still having

dreams about him and I being together...happy.

But I guess it's just a dream, more accurately a nightmare.

Maybe I should rethink about Switzerland...

~~~εиנσy~

I sighed staring blankly at the fridge in the convenience store.

"What do I get?" I mumbled.

My eyes searched and lingered on strawberry milk.

"You should get the strawberry milk" a familiar voice.

I blushed as I turned to the direction of the voice.

"Natsu...?" I said under my breath.

"I mean that's what you got that last time we went here" he continued.

"Oh..."

The memories rushed backed to me and overwhelmed me completely.

I held back the tears and hurridly grabbed the milk and rushed to the counter.

"L-Lucy!" he said.

I paid quickly then proceeded to go out.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu said.

I saw him run after me and yet again took a hold of my wrist.

"Please Lucy, just listen to me! Listen to me and I'll stop bugging you!

Listen to me now and you'll never have to hear from me again, I swear on my mother's life! Just please give me the chance!" he said, desperately trying to cling on.

I sighed, looking at Natsu. I swallowed my pride and finally spoke "F-

Fine" I said as my sweat dropped.

~~~εиנσy~

We sat down in the park at one of the benches near the lake.

I could sense him staring at me, but all I did was ignore him and continue to sip my milk.

"You got the strawberry milk, huh?" he finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, I mean it's my favorite" I said.

It was awkward again.

The silence grew for a few minutes, but I guess I'm used to that by now. It's always like this between us. We never actually talked anyway. But this time was different. It was weird. We weren't used to it. It's like we're completely different people. Like we were strangers trying to ease into a new friendship.

"So I won't be able to face you when saying this, so I'm gonna turn away from you"

I nodded and he turned away looking at the opposite direction.

"So um, It started about six months ago. Gray and I had a bet that I could actually make you fall in love with me. So I agreed and about two weeks after that I found your phone number and then I texted you. I guess you know the rest of the story"

Hearing Natsu's voice again and explaining everything hurt like knives. You could literally stab me multiple times and it would hurt less. Everything _was_ a lie. All of this was just a plot to mess with my feelings. It was sheer cruelty. I always thought no one knew about me, but I guess everyone was just playing along, trying to trick Lucy Heartfilia, the girl in the shadows.

"Anyway, during the relationship I started developing feelings for you. Until finally, I fell. I fell so hard, Lucy. Too hard that I couldn't live with myself knowing that our relationship was built on lies, so I decided I was gonna end it, for you to not get hurt"

He was gonna break up with me?

"What?" I turned to him in shock "Why would you do that?" I nearly screamed.

"I didn't want to carry on with a relationship that was built by lies"

I stood up completely infuriated.

"So what? You were just gonna leave and say nothing?"

"I didn't want to hurt you" he tried to pull her back to the bench but I pushed him away "Leaving without saying why is just as bad as lying to me!" I said try to walk away but he took grip of my wrist. "Lucy I'm sorry! Let's forget about all this and start over!" he tried to pull me again.

"Stop!" I said and he loosened his grip.

"Don't you see?! I _can't _forget all this? It's messed me up! Every other day I wake up and your still in my head! It hurts, Natsu!" I exclaimed trying to run away so Natsu stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Then forgive me! Maybe then you'll forget about it!"

Tears built up in my eyes but I held them in "I can't okay!? I don't know how! Every time I see you I'm reminded of all of this! Being next to you, it's too stressful!" I let the tears run as I said the last word of the sentence.

"I can't do this anymore" I wiped my tears but they still kept running.

"Goodbye Natsu" I said.

I ran away from him yet again. I couldn't even catch my breath. All of this was too confusing. I tried stopping my tears but they just kept flowing like a river. I did this before, only now the difference was it wasn't raining. It was a bright sunny day. I guess the universe was celebrating.

I ran back to my house, stumbling trying to get up the stairs and into my room. I cried again, but silently this time.

I couldn't take it anymore. I just can't...

I grabbed my phone and dialed Lisanna's number.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna beamed and I bit my lip.

"L-Lisanna?" I said, slightly breaking down.

"What's wrong Lucy?" she spoke in a more concerned manner "Why are you crying?" she continued.

"I-It's Natsu" I spoke

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**hey :) i'm back and im so sorry my updates are going so slow ;-; but i really hope you like this chapter, things are still going a bit crappy in Lucy's life but dw, things 'ill get better i promise (oops was that a spoiler?) **_

_**ANYWHO, LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ALTHOUGH IDK IF YOU'LL LIKE IT**_

_**btw thank you so much for your reviews! getting feedback from my readers is really cool! please continue to do it! and i promise i read all of them! they make me so happy so really thank you so so much! :D**_

**_tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)_**

**_tumblr: .com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)_**

**_Don't forget to review, add to favorites, and follow ^_^_**

**_Until next time! ^_^_**

**_~Pani_**


	12. Better (Natsu's POV)

_**Author's Note:**_

_** this is in Natsu's P.O.V okay enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**_

~~~εиנσy~

As expected Lucy didn't go to school today. I really messed things up and now I really don't have the chance to make things right.

I walked home back from school as I didn't really want to be reminded of the happy times we spent together there. Sure if you looked at it from afar it'll just look like two people causally talking in a bus. It would seem boring but I guess that's just not the case for us, at least for me it wasn't.

I got home and plopped on my bed, groaning as I dropped my bag on the, not caring where it landed.

I tried to sleep but every time I close my eyes I see her. This was torture, but I guess I deserved it.

I hurt her too much that I ended up hurting myself. I guess when someone hurts the person you love a part of you gets hurt too, and when the person who hurt them was you it hurts a thousand times more.

How could I let myself do that?! What made me so freaking blind!?

I rolled across my bed groaning as I did. It's weird, every time I move I'm reminded of her.

I guess this is punishment.

I covered my head with one of my pillows and slowly dozed off.

"Oh no you don't!" a familiar voiced said.

I wiped my eyes and finally saw who was there

"Erza? Gray? Cana? What are you doing here?" I said.

"Getting you out of your post-break up heart break." Erza grinned

"B-But why?" I asked, still confused.

"Now I don't wanna say anything mushy so I'm gonna keep it simple, we're sorry" Gray said, smiling lightly obviously trying to be as manly as possible.

I chuckled slightly, hitting Gray's arm lightly.

"What's so funny?" Cana asked tilting her head slightly

"Nothing" I simply said.

~~~εиנσy~

After hours and hours of dragging me out of bed they actually managed to get me out.

First they told me to shower as I honestly haven't showered in a week or two, so after the shower I felt refreshed and slightly less crowded. Gray picked out my clothes as I had no idea what to wear. But I ended up strapping on the first thing we (including the girls) found decent. They informed me that we were going out to town so I grabbed my shoes and coat trying to keep balance as my vision was still a bit blurred because of all the lying down. I manage to actually get out of my room but as we passed through the living room I felt a slight urge to lie down on the couch and curl up in a ball escaping reality. Erza caught my sudden glances to the couch and swiftly hit my head causing me to look the other way.

"Don't even think about it" she snapped at me.

Shivers went down my spine as she scolded me, Erza is _really_ scary.

We walked out of the house and it was a beautiful day. It was sunny and the flowers were in full bloom. It felt kind of off to me honestly.

"May I ask why we're outside?" I poked my head in between Erza's and Gray's heads looking left and right while doing so.

"It's good for you Natsu! It's nice to be out in the fresh air, isn't it?" Cana butted in nudging me softly.

"Y-Yeah I guess, b-but what the heck are we supposed to be doing here anyway?" I said slightly still awkward.

"No idea" the three said in unison.

"This was your damn idea for goodness sake's!" I scolded them.

"Well sorry Natsu" Erza started.

"We thought getting you outside as a good start." Gray added.

"But hey Natsu, it's been a pretty productive day for you! You went outside, changed your clothes, got off your bed, and actually showered! Aren't you proud of yourself?" Cana beamed.

I scratched my head and looked away "I-I guess so"

Cana giggled and went back to Erza's side.

~~~εиנσy~

The day was coming to a close and one by one we slowly left.

We went to the park first. We played around at the playground. Erza and Cana went ahead to the slides (pushing away little kids) and acted as if they were in kindergarten. Gray and I however were at the swings actually talking. I can't remember the last time we actually talked without fighting. It felt weird so every now and then I hit his shoulder slightly to ease the tension. A few minutes later he had to leave so we let them.

We left to get ice cream after that where Erza treated us. We all got different flavours and we sat at two tables. Cana sat alone while Erza and I sat at another. This time we had a one on one talk. Erza acted like a mother and gave me advice on how to cope with the breakup. I asked her how she knew all that stuff and she simply said "experience" and blushed. After that Erza left leaving me and Cana behind.

It was about to be sunset so we were walking back to my house.

Honestly it's weird being alone with Cana. I've never actually been alone with any of them so it was a nice change. I'm still not used to it though.

We were silent all the way through. I was a few steps away from Cana because she didn't exactly know the way to my house.

We reached the block where my house was which I think Cana already knew so she stepped up to level with me. I took a glance at her but looked away swiftly just to check if she was actually there. I blushed lightly and looked at the opposite direction of where she was trying so hard not to be awkward.

"I really am sorry, you know" she broke the silence.

"I-I know" I finally looked at her

She nudged me and chuckled slightly "No you don't"

"I do!"

"Nope"

"But I do!"

"Uh-uh!"

"I honestly do"

"I don't believe you"

"Fine!"

She crossed her arms and smirked.

"I knew it"

I rolled my eyes at her "Oh shut up" I nudged her slightly.

We laughed a bit after that.

"I really am sorry, Natsu. What I did was wrong, honestly! I have no idea why I did that. I'm sorry" she said sincerely.

"I know, and I believe you, I promise"

"Really? But I made you a cheater, this is all my fault"

"What are you saying? It's my fault, I agreed to do the bet"

"I know but-"

I cut her off "Cana, it's fine. Finding out whose fault it is, isn't going to solve the problem"

Cana shrugged "Fine"

After walking a bit more we got to my house.

"Hey, thank you" I said nudging Cana.

"It's okay, take care of yourself, alright?" she said.

I nodded and got in.

I said and took off my shoes and coat making sure they were put in the right place before going upstairs to my bed. I walked upstairs and plopped on the bed. I didn't realize I was so exhausted. I guess I really had fun. I haven't had that much fun all summer.

"Geez, why'd they have to wait that long to do this?" I muttered.

I got my blanket and placed it on myself. I turned my lamp off and slowly went fast asleep

~~~εиנσy~

_**Author's Note:**_

_** hello :) yay cana, gray and erza are good eggs :) i couldn't make then bad for too long hehe. anywho how's everyone? tysm for all your faves and reviews i appreciate all of them! i read all your reviews even though i don't reply to it :) if you want to talk to me you can pm me here or dm on my twitter, you could also ask me in my tumblr (shameless self-promo oops)**_

_***sends love and warmth to everyone***_

_**okay byebye :)**_

**_tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)_**

**_tumblr: pasteriu . tumblr . com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)_**

**_Don't forget to review, add to favorites, and follow ^_^_**

**_Until next time! ^_^_**


	13. Still Love Him

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL MMKAY?**_

~~~εиנσy~

Today was my first day back at school, although it was the second day for everyone else. I didn't go yesterday because I didn't have the courage to get out of bed and face Natsu. It's just that every time I think about him it reminds me of how stupid I was to fall for him, how the heck would I react if I faced him?

It's not like I was any more ready than I was yesterday, I still have no idea how I'm going to see him, but my mom got worried when she found out that I didn't go to school yesterday. She started asking me all these question and I had no idea how to answer them. So I forced myself to get out of bed today (which was more surprising to my mom than me).

All this made me move slower than usual. In result making me late, just freaking great!

I had Virgo drive me to school since I didn't want to deal with Natsu in the bus, even if he wasn't there I'd have to face the other three. I didn't really feel like

turning into a puddle on my first day of the semester, thank you very much.

We reached the school and I swallowed my pride.

"You ready princess?" Virgo asked and I just nodded. I stepped out and ran into the school, pass the ocean of the students going straight to my locker.

I felt everyone's eyes staring down at me. I didn't look, I just knew, although my eyes were glued to my feet I knew, I didn't need to see.

Once I reached my locker the bell rang and that suddenly woke me up. I rushed to get my books and ran to the classroom.

Once I open the door I froze again. Everyone's were shot open and staring straight at me.

"M-Ms Heartfilia, n-nice to see you today. Y-You didn't go t-to class yesterday, I s-suspect it was something important." Ms. Aries stuttered and pointed to my seat.

Walking to my seat I found myself staring at my feet again. I hid my face with my hair not wanting to see the other people's faces.

I reached my seat and I didn't notice Natsu was right next to me. I blushed and hurriedly fixed my stuff trying to forget about it.

The teacher continued on with the lecture and I tried catching up with the notes, writing them as Ms. Aries spoke.

I caught Natsu's eyes staring at me. I tried ignoring it, but the more I tried the more irritating I found it. I sighed and decided to tell him to stop.

I got my pen out and wrote on the corner of my notebook.

_"you do know that staring is rude"_

He seem to have got my message so he got out his pen and opened his notebook and wrote

_"'sorry, but when i did it before it didn't bother you"_

I bit my lip reading the text. I replied:

_"the past is in the past"_

He started writing again

_"shouldn't that be the reason to forgive me?"_

I gave up, I didn't reply anymore, I mean what's the use? We'll end up arguing anyway.

~~~εиנσy~

It was lunch and I decided to get together with Lisanna, I do miss her.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna chirpped inviting me to her table.

"Hi, you alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, weird right?" she smiled and scratched her head.

"Anyway, can I sit down?" I asked.

Lisanna nodded and I sat.

This was probaby the most social I've been all summer.

"By the way Lucy, don't worry about that pink-headed cheater, i'll teach him a lesson!"

I shrugged "I really don't want to talk about Natsu much" I said

"Oh, it's okay! I understand" Lisanna stated.

~~~εиנσy~

Really though having only one class with Natsu is actually pretty nice now. But still every now and then I found myself staring at my feet. I can't help it really.

I was currently walking home from school.

"Hey, Heartfilia!" I heard a voice call me.

~~~εиנσy~

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I was at my locker fixing my stuff just about ready to go home, but something

stopped me.

"Hey! You! Pink-headed cheater!" I heard a voice.

I turned to see who it was.

"Lisan-" I was cut off by a punch.

Her fist swung through my face making my jaw ache.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"That was for Lucy, now what the heck are you gonna do about her?" Lisanna screamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing my jaw.

She swung her hand at my face again but this time it was a slap.

"Ow!"

"What do you mean what do I mean? I'm asking you how the hell you're gonna fix you and Lucy!" she shot a look at me.

"I-I can't! She won't even talk to me after what happened! I mean she did once but then I screwed that up so now she doesn't trust me!" I tried walking away but she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"Just because she doesn't trust you doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore"

I froze and shot the white-haired girl a look.

"How would she still love me? After everything I've done."

Lisanna chuckled "Something kike that doesn't make you stop loving a person. You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

I got confused "So she still loves me?"

"Of course she does"

"Then what am I suposed to do now?"

Lisanna shrugged "Beats me!"

I sighed "You punched me and then you say that!"

"Hey! It's not my fault! Plus it isn't my job to come up with a plan for this"

"F-Fine" I simply said.

"Well good luck! I'll be rooting for you! But if you ever do that again I'm not gonna hold back alright?" Lisanna smirked and skipped her way out of the building.

I half-smiled as I closed my locker.

_"She still loves me, huh?" _I thought to myself.

~~~εиנσy~

**Lucy's P.O.V**

"So yeah basically what I'm trying to say is sorry" she finally stopped talking.

It was Cana who called my name over a while ago.

She told me about the bet again and how sorry her, Gray and Erza were. She even told me about how they made Natsu go outside and how Natsu wasn't feeling really good.

"Oh, I see. Well if that's all you're gonna say then I better be off, I have curfew" I lied coldly, I honestly just wanted to go home and shut my brain off.

"Okay, but Lucy, please don't hate Natsu" Cana said.

I didn't respond anymore and walked away.

_"How the heck __**can**__ I hate him" _I thought.

~~~εиנσy~

**_Author's Note:_**

**_ okay this update was faster than any other, anyway a few of you were curious as to if lisanna was gonna kill natsu and the answer is no hehe, im sorry if that didn't reach your expectations but at least she got to punch and hit him right? right?_**

_**okay bye :))))**_

_***SPREADS LOVE AND HAPPINESS TO EVERYONE YAY YAY***_

**_tweet me and follow: aegyohowell i do follow back (just ask)_**

**_tumblr: pasteriu . tumblr . com (wanna leave a message? go ahead ^_^)_**

**_Don't forget to review, add to favorites, and follow :)_**

**_Until next time! ^_^_**

~Pani


End file.
